


Concerned

by sunny_seize



Series: Twitter Drabbles [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, kind of possessive kenma, short fic, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_seize/pseuds/sunny_seize
Summary: Kuroo is concerned and Kenma is possessive
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Twitter Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912138
Comments: 4
Kudos: 135





	Concerned

Kuroo was concerned. He noticed it recently, but it had been going on for a while now.

Kenma was slowly opening up to his fans about his personal life by mentioning daily events during his streams. Except...he has never mentioned Kuroo.

Now, obviously, Kuroo wasn't concerned...at first. Kuroo always tried to watch Kenma's streams at least once (if not more) to be supportive, but it was also something he would do when he missed Kenma. Missing Kenma had been happening a lot more recently. So, he had been re-watching quite a few of Kenma's streams. That is when he noticed it.

A casual mention of getting coffee with Akaashi. Seeing Hinata and Bokuto playing on the same team. Going to Fukunaga's comedy show with Taketora. Yaku and Lev taking him shopping.

Yet no mention of Kuroo what-so-ever.

Kuroo listened to almost all of Kenma's streams again over the next few weeks that he was out of the country, and he realized something interesting. Kenma does mention Kuroo, just never by name.

It hurt to only be called "my friend, you guys remember. The childhood one."

Kuroo didn't understand why Kenma wouldn't refer to him by name. He had no problem naming the others. So, Kuroo was going to get to the bottom of it.

Determined, yet slightly apprehensive, Kuroo walked into Kenma's house the next time he was in Japan, and he demanded an answer.

Kenma, the adorable little shit, just blinked up at him and asked, "What the hell?"

Kuroo's mouth dropped open. "What...what do you mean?!"

A heavy sigh escaped Kenma's lips, one that he reserved for Lev in particular. "I do mention you, Kuroo. You just don't pay attention."

Kuroo shakes his head, about to argue, but he decides against it and just flops down beside Kenma on the couch. He had just gotten back to Japan. He didn't _want_ to start an argument. He looks up at the tv, which is showing the pause screen for some game called Ori.

"Sorry I interrupted your gameplay."

"Quit pouting."

Kuroo sticks his tongue out at Kenma, but Kenma had already returned to his game.

It was quiet for a long while. The only noise is the music coming from the game. Kuroo stands and asks Kenma if he's had dinner. Of course, he hasn't. So, Kuroo wanders into the kitchen to see what ingredients he has to work with.

Surprisingly, he finds a fridge full of vegetables and fruits with cuts of fish ready to be prepared. A warmth spreads throughout Kuroo's chest as his heart swells. Kenma never kept the fridge full. So, it meant a lot that he probably did this because he knew Kuroo was coming to see him today, and he knew that Kuroo would probably insist on cooking for him. It was a small gesture, to go grocery shopping so Kuroo wouldn't have to, but it meant a lot.

Kuroo set to work cooking for two, and then he called Kenma to come eat when it was done.

Kenma came in, looking down with a frown on his face, and Kuroo couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"I do mention you."

The eyebrow rose higher.

"Have you been thinking about this the entire time you were playing?"

Kenma shrugged, but he still wasn't looking at Kuroo. "I've never said your name during a stream?"

Kuroo sighs lightly. They weren't going to eat until this was resolved. "I brought it up because..." Kuroo trailed off and rubbed the back of his neck. Why did he bring it up? Because he was jealous? Upset? Hurt? Kenma didn't have to mention him by name. It was Kenma's stream, and Kuroo didn't have any say over what Kenma did and didn't talk about with his fans. "I shouldn't have mentioned-"

Kenma cut him off before he could finish. "I wasn't aware that I never mentioned you by name. I've thought about it and..." Kenma's eyes looked right into Kuroo's. "It's because I don't want to share you with them. Not yet. Maybe not ever."

Kuroo's eyes widened at this proclamation. He didn't know what to say. How was he supposed to take that? The look in Kenma's eyes was intense. Kuroo knew what he wanted Kenma to mean, but he didn't know if that was what Kenma actually meant.

"I-I'm okay with that." Kuroo stuttered out while Kenma gave a firm nod in reply before sitting down to eat.

Kuroo followed suit, his mind whirling with the possible meanings behind Kenma's words. He wanted to talk about it more, but Kenma looked like he didn't, and Kuroo didn't want to push him. So, he kept his mouth shut.

Over the next week, Kuroo visited Kenma nearly every day. He missed the other man and wanted to spend as much time with his best friend as he could before he left on another business trip.

On the day before he was scheduled to leave again, Kuroo entered Kenma's place to find him streaming. Not unusual, so Kuroo set to work cooking them lunch. He tried to be quiet because he knew Kenma's mic picked up everything, and he didn't want Kenma to be bombarded with questions that usually occurred whenever Kenma had someone else over while he was streaming.

Once everything was prepared, Kuroo quietly crept closer to Kenma's gaming room and peaked in to see how Kenma was doing.

He was sitting on his gaming chair, one leg under him and the other propping up his chin.

Kuroo felt his heart swell again. He knows he loves Kenma. He's probably been in love with Kenma for a long while now, and he thinks it might be time to tell him.

Then, Kuroo noticed what Kenma was saying.

"My childhood friend is leaving tomorrow on a business trip. He'll be over soon, so I'll have to go..."

A pause as Kenma reads some of the comments.

"I guess not. Well, maybe. He'll see this later, so I won't be specific...Yeah. He watches them all. He's kind of a dork...I don't really want to..."

Kenma sighs. "I'm going now. Thank you for watching."

Kenma turned off his setup and turned around. He smiles when he sees Kuroo. "Thought I heard you come in."

Kuroo nods. "Lunch is ready."

"You didn't have to make it. We could have ordered in or gone out."

Kuroo shrugs. "I wanted you to have a home-cooked meal before I leave. You can order in or go out when I'm gone."

Kenma's smile is small, but it makes Kuroo's heart swell again.

"How was the stream?"

Kenma makes a face at him. "You'll find out when you watch it later."

Kuroo puffs his cheeks out at Kenma. "No fun."

Kenma just lightly elbows him and sits down to eat. "Leaving?"

Kuroo nods. "Yeah. My flight's at 7."

Kenma pulls a disgusted face. "Early."

"I'm used to it."

A sigh. "Miss you."

A grin. "Miss you too, Kenma."

Kenma looks down again as he frowns at his food. "I tried talking about you today during my stream."

"Oho? And how did that go?"

Kenma sighs. "I still don't want to share you." He looks up again into Kuroo's eyes, and the intensity in them makes Kuroo's breath catch. "You're mine, Kuro."

Kuroo blinks slowly. "Kenma." He swallows, trying to clear his dry throat. "In what way?"

Kenma's eyes look down, then back up into Kuroo's. "I love you, Tetsurou. I'm in love with you. I've wanted you for a long time."

The relief that flood through Kuroo is immense. "Good. I want you to keep me. I'm in love with you too, Kenma."

The kiss that follows is a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed~  
> Follow me on [Twitter?](https://twitter.com/sunny_seize)


End file.
